As the number of individuals taking advantage of the opportunity to defray the costs of health care and other liabilities by purchasing insurance increases, the number of insurance claims grows each year, and an increasing number of adjustment requests are received for processing. Manual claims adjudication processes can become overloaded due to the increase in claims. In addition, manual adjudication processes via an electronic work queue may require a claims processor to navigate to multiple computer screens in order to research claims and retrieve the required data to finalize claims. Therefore, there is a need to provide claims processors with a way to efficiently adjudicate claims that require manual adjustment.